Hoenn’s Finest
by Spooks123
Summary: The 10 Year old Archie has been hunted by Team Magma for 8 years. Can he accomplish his dreams of becoming a Pokemon master? Or will he fall victim to the cruel, unforgiving world Hoenn has become? And what happened to provoke Team Magma?
1. The Beginning

A **rthor's note: all characters are owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak. I do not clame ownership for most of the characters in this story.**

 **Ps: story WILL have oc's involved, including the main character. So you know, don't be hating for only that reason.**

Archie woke up from a long night's sleep, just so he could be ready to start his Pokemon journey. He had finally come of age and was allowed to trade and battle Pokemon. His alarm clock rung like a loudspeaker in his ears, as he hastily turned it off. He ran downstairs and put on some toast in the toaster. While it was being toasted, he called for a friend to take care of his home while he was out, as he was abandoned by his parents as a child and raised by a fatherly Arcanine. He ate the toast, fed Arcanine (who he had nicknamed Growly) and the pair set off to see the professer. Professer Birch was

outside his lab, setting of to do some fieldwork. He said to just choose a Pokemon from inside the lab. When he entered, Archie found two Pokemon, Torchic and Mudkip playing together. But there was something strange about the grass-type, Treeko. It was sitting in a pot, trying desperately to regrow a dead plant to test it's power. He chose Treeko, as he always felt like it was the most hated of the three. He also thought it looked cool. But the adventures he went on with his pokemon formed one of the greatest friendships seen between man and Pokemon.


	2. Skirmish In Route One

Archie was proud of himself. Finally a trainer, he rode his arcanine through route two, the path leading to Rustboro city, the first Pokemon gym in Hoenn. Archie had studied gym leader strategies, and he knew the gym leader,Roxanne, used rock-hard rock type Pokemon. His partner, Treeko, would be perfect take on Roxanne.

Just then, Archie heard a sound coming from the tall grass nearby. Arcanine turned to face it, prepped and ready to face any potential threat and protect its trainer. Out of the grass appeared a Poochyena, gnarling at Treeko, who had jumped off to protect his trainer. It used tackle, sending the weak Treeko

into him. Archie fell off, being cornered by other Poochyenas that were showing up. They started biting his legs, as he was crawling away, calling out for help. He thought he was doomed. He thought it was the end. That was when he found the true potential of his Pokemon. Treeko came in with a devastating pound, sending a group of poochyenas aside. He climbed on the back of one, riding it round into other Pokemon, when a Mightyena caught him in his jaws and threw the wood gecko Pokemon into a swarm of poochyenas. It closed in on him, when Arcanine showed up and grabbed it by the neck with a devastating fire fang. It shook free, and they started circling round each other, daring each other to go first.

This was when Archie realised he was in a battle now... he had only seen it battle when he was young, protecting him as they hadn't found a home yet. Spending each night in caves, all alone in the world. A terrible thing for a child to go through. He vaguely remembered it knowing flamethrower, and so he shouted the first command to his Pokemon.

"Arcanine, use flamethrower!"

The burning heat was too much for the mightyena, as it jumped above the fire and used bite to roll the fire dog onto his stomach, gnashing at it's underbelly. That was when Treeko snapped. It was usually a nervous wreck, but seeing his trainer and his newfound friend, tormented by such a beast, made it scream a piercing scream. They charged at each other, screaming at the top of their lungs. But something was wrong... treeko was glowing... Archie didn't quite understand what was happening, until it emerged with a leaf growing out of it's head, striking the mightyena away. Yelling "Grovyle!" It charged and kicked away the mightyena, forcing it to retreat. The strange part was, from a bush he heard someone say "Mightyena, return!" He ran over to find a person dressed in red, running into the next area. He hopped on arcanine and they darted after them.


	3. Trouble in Rusboro City (10-21 01:04:18)

Archie rode after the fiend clad in red, ploughing through bushes and over rocks. He saw the man jump into a jeep at a clearing, escaping with a female driver. His arcanine howled as they watched them drive into the distance; He had failed. Just then, Grovyle darted past them and toward the jeep. It produced what looked like waves of dirt due to it's speed. It caught up easily with the vehicle, turning it around and flipping it over.

Archie and arcanine ran across to the jeep, as the passengers crawled out and stood up. The female scolded the man "Can't you do anything right, Nile? They were supposed to be gone by now!" Archie was puzzled by this, as she continued "I guess I, Eva, the most glorious trainer in Hoenn,will take you down for the glory of team Magma!" She sent out a Pokeball, saying "Go, eeve-" but before she finished her sentence, Grovyle appeared from underneath the dirt, slashing it with a fury cutter, instantly taking it down. The people talked among each other, coming to a decision, looking at Archie, his huge dog and a deadly, burrowing lizard and decided to cut their losses and run into Rustboro city, the foothold for aspiring Pokemon trainers.

Archie walked into the city, spotting the two people walk into a Pokemon center. He wanted to buy some things for his upcoming gym battle. He walked in, approaching the shop. He was trying to move as fast as possible before he had to talk to them. He then saw them point to him and make threatening gestures to other people who looked kind of like them, and decided to leave early. In his rush to get to the gym, Archie bumped into a young man, around his age. Archie fell over, as he looked up to see the man hold out his hand to help him up, asking "are you okay? I- I just do this all the time and I-" Archie grabbed his hand and got up, saying to him " It's fine, worse things have happened today. Anyway, are you also a trainer?" The boy said "ye-yeah...by the way, my name's Roger...I'm kinda nervous about coming all the way from Kanto to Hoenn..." the boys then continued to talk about things, like the similar Pokemon in both regions, and what was different in Hoenn. That was when Archie saw the two people run out of the center at him.

Their attack was strangely stopped when a red guy with red hair and glasses walked up to them. He said "Stop. You two are clearly not fit to get him out of our way so we can move on to our ultimate goal. Leave for our ship, I will meet you there." The two team Magma members walked off, pushing aside Roger. The clear leader was about to leave when he turned around and said something that made him question his early childhood. "You know people wouldn't just abandon most kids at birth, perhaps there's something you've missed?" As he walked into the the distance. Roger, getting up, said "don't worry about those guys, let's just get over to the gym." As they walked towards their next challenge.


	4. Face-Off In Rustboro Gym

Archie and Roger walked into the Pokemon gym, ready to defeat Roxanne and gain their first badge. They walked around, having a look at many unearthed bones scattered around the gym. It was empty, and Archie thought it felt like he wasn't meant to be there. Suddenly, Roger said "hey...are we like, supposed to wait or something, I don-" when suddenly a female voice spoke up, saying "wait no more." Making Roger nearly jump out of his skin. "I am a very seasoned gym leader." She continued in a very formal voice. "Now, as I have with many trainers before, let us battle." She pointed at Roger and said "you first, now into the arena!"

"The match between the gym leader Roxanne and the challenger Roger will end once all Pokemon on either side are knocked out. The gym leader will not be able to substitute pokemon and each side will use 2 Pokemon each." The announcer said. Archie has just gotten to the seating area, with 3 buckets of popcorn, 3 drinks and a nice cushion for his Pokemon. Grovyle, who he had named Thorn, had fallen over and was now being carried by the Arcanine, Growly, who had a very unimpressed look on his face. They sat down, Archie handed the food and drink to his Pokemon, and they watched the match.

"Battle begin!" The announcer shouted again, and Roxanne sent out geodude.Roger said nervously " alright Shelly, let's do this!" As he threw a Pokeball with some sort of turtle blasting out. Archie has never seen it before, so he looked it up in an encyclopedia. He found it in the Kanto section, a Squirtle. Suddenly, someone barged past with a group of people following them. I hoped for a moment it wasn't team Magma, but instead it was a man and just a regular crowd of people pushing past. He sat next to me, saying "That challenger's got no chance. Does he even know what type matchups are?" I looked over and the gym leader had been forced to use their second Pokemon, nosepass. It knocked out Shelly, and Roger used his final Pokemon, a pidgey. The guy laughed and said "sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Jacob. And that guy is getting creamed!" Nosepass has knocked pidgey over, but with a shocking turn of events, it got up, charged at nosepass and unexpectedly evolved, sending the nosepass into a rock.

I started cheering, when Jacob said "Wait, you're happy for that guy? Where'd you come from, littleroot town or something?" Archie slowly nodded, as Jacob said "Oh, you're kidding me. I'm outta here." And he walked away.

It was time for Archie to face Roxanne. Archie sent out Thorn, and she sent out nosepass. It used absorb, and the nosepass instantly fell over in defeat. She sent out geodude, and Archie commanded his Grovyle to use pound. They charged at each other, and Grovyle his geodude with its tail, jumped off, and used absorb to finish it off. Archie has won.


	5. The Magma Will Rise

Archie and Roger headed out of the gym, wondering where to go next. They saw Jacob, the boy he had met in the gym. They saw people gasping and looking up at a billboard, which had the team Magma leader on it. "Hello, Hoenn." He started saying. He continued "This is a broadcast from team Magma's greatest battler and founder, Maxie. I have brought in multiple criminal teams from across the globe under my power, and if you don't bend to my will, I will move them into each town, city and route in Hoenn and take them by force. If you still do not surrender, I will take half of the Citizens or occupants of the area and execute them. If you still refuse, I will have my weapon of ultimate power randomly select a location in Hoenn and eradicate it. It's simple. Pledge allegiance to my leader group,or die in vain. Your choice, Hoenn."

Archie heard people running in panic, causing havoc among where he was. That was when he saw Roger and Jacob fleeing, among many others. Many different helicopters with a huge M on the side dropped of footsoldiers and Pokemon, who were attacking various buildings and people.

That was when he saw it. A helicopter that had Maxie in, slightly hovering above ground. Archie leaped on Growly and rode him to the helicopter. The pilot noticed and began to take off, but Growly Threw himself towards the vehicle and launched Archie off his back into the helicopter.

Archie barely grabbed the side of the helicopter, holding on his all his strength. Archie looked down;he was suspended high in the air, and he looked up again to find Maxie standing over him. Before either could say a word, Roger's Pidgeotto used gust on the helicopter, sending it twirling around. Pidgeotto hit Maxie right in the face, causing him to fall over and grip the sides of the helicopter door to steady himself.

Archie saw this as the perfect chance to climb up and try to land the helicopter, while Pidgeotto hit the rotor blades with more gusts. "NOT HELPING!" He shouted over the sound of the gears rattling. He got into the cockpit, where he found a pilot who had, hopefully, only passed out. Archie remembered what he'd heard just before he entered the Rustboro gym, and how they'd tried to kill him. He decided tossing the pilot out would be a good idea, and he watched his body ragdoll around. He sat in the seat, hoping it would be easy enough to control, when he saw multiple unlabelled buttons. He had no idea what he was doing, until Maxie clambered back in. He grabbed a pipe, smashed it on Archie's head and he slumped to the floor, unconcious.

Roger watched as his Pidgeotto desparately tried to stop the helicopter, just to see it crash to the floor. He ran from the scene, truly believing he had lost the one person he was truly friends with.

Maxie walked out of the helicopter, mostly unharmed as he had hidden in the helicopter's emergency room. He dragged Archie out, who was barely clinging onto life, threw him into an open top car, also having a huge M on, and asked the driver to take them both to the team Magma base.


	6. The Breakout

Archie awoke in a dark room. There was some sort of spotlight above him, making a small circle of light around him. He was in a chair, but when he tried to get up, he couldn't. He looked towards him arms and legs to find them tied to the chair. He heard a low creak of a door coming from the corner of the room, and footsteps coming from behind him. He shut his eyes tight, hoping to hear the door creak once more signifying that, whatever it was, had left.

He opened his eyes to see a huge arbok hissing at him. He lent back in the chair as it rose higher and higher, all the while hissing. It bent over to his face, breathing into his nostrils. It went back and slithered into a dark part of the room. Archie had a vivid recollection of what had happened, all up to when he was knocked out. His head still hurt, and he started regretting ever leaving his home.

That was when the door creaked open again, letting in Maxie, who Archie had come to learn was team Magma's nefarious leader. He turned on a light, lighting up the whole room, as he saw something that terrified him to his core. Bones. Bones of people everywhere, some still in chairs. He saw the arbok chewing on a skull, before turning his attention to Archie again. Maxie begun "Look, I'll try to strike a deal here. If you tell us everything you know about team Aqua and their goals, I'll consider letting you go. Do we have a deal?" Archie shook his head, nervously replying "I- I don't know the first thing about team Aqua.." Archie didn't know who they were, nor what their goals were, even though the answer he gave may not have been valid.

He said again " Tell is what you know about Tram Aqua before I get angry" He said through gritted teeth. The strangest thing was, He was smiling. That was when he started waking away.Maxie opened the door and shouted "he's being difficult, bring in the next one!" Before turning towards Archie and saying "I've always wanted to do this." Before slamming the door. He heard the lights flicker and die, leaving him alone with a huge arbok, ready and presumably waiting to kill him. That was when he felt himself being dragged somewhere behind him, and he looked back to find a pitfall through a hole in the floor. Archie kicked wildly, trying to find anything to hang onto, but it was too late.

He screamed as he went into the hole, when he found out his chair was too big to go through. He started laughing, saying "looks like you should've used a smaller chair!" He kept laughing, when suddenly he heard a slight snapping noise. Within seconds he was plummeting down for what felt like miles. He suddenly felt a burning feeling on his back, as he tilted his chair around to see what was happening, when he saw a lake. A normal lake would be bad enough, since he was stuck to a chair, but it was a Magma lake. He thought about burning alive, and was terrified. There wouldn't even be a body left afterwards. He screamed, hoping someone or something would hear his calls. What would happen to Growly and Thorn? What would become of the rest of Hoenn? Barely his first gym and he would never be seen again.

That was when they arrived. A hole was blasted through the wall, letting in a barrage of rocks. Growly jumped out, caught him on his back, and jumped to the exit. Archie fell, but a shadowy figure nearly the speed of light caught him at the last moment and escaped. Archie's vision adjusted to find it was Thorn, with burn marks on its skin and leaves. He got out of the chair, collapsing out of tiredness. He looked up, seeing the final straw with Team Magma. Rustboro City was up in flames. He sat there, thinking of all the innocent people, and most likely Roger included. He started crying, being helped up by Growly. It comforted him, knowing he always someone to count on at all times. He slowly shuffled out, and Thorn was being his usual nervous self, realising what he'd done and madly trying to put out the flames and dry itself.

Archie realised: he couldn't get home, with help or otherwise, in his current state. He fell to the floor, gazing up into the sky. It almost looked as if a flock of birds were flying towards him. From Heaven maybe? He hoped so, as a flock of birds that big could maybe kill him early. A braviary picked him up, presumably to carry him up, but to his surprise, he found they were carrying him to an island. Maybe they were going to eat him, he wasn't quite sure. But the island seemed to be inhabited, and they were getting him and his Pokemon to a Pokemon center. He wondered what would happen as he gently passed out.


	7. Sweet Dreams-Halloween 2018

Disclaimer: This chapter is kind of gore-y, so you should skip this chapter if you are not into that kind of stuff. This chapter serves no plot significance, and the next chapter will start during this one's end. Enjoy! If you dare...

Archie woke up in a cold room. For a moment he thought the braviary has carried him back up to team magma's base, but that couldn't be true. There was no chair, the lights were on, and no skeletons. There was an open door leading into a rusty hallway. "Hello? Hello?!"Archie shouted as he walked through. His shouting echoed through the halls. So far their were lights in the hallway, but then they just turned off.

Archie looked behind him in the dark. Without the lights, it was pitch black. He heard a low growling noise coming from in front of him. He backed away quickly, tripping over something. The lights came back on without warning. He looked around and the source of the growls was nowhere to be seen. That was when he slowly turned around, seeing his beloved arcanine, Growly, sprawled on the floor, lying dead. Archie began to tear up when, in an instant, he saw a shadowy figure jump out of nowhere and leap on him.

He woke up, again, in the same room he started at. "What in the world?" He said to himself. He walked theough the door, thinking it was just a dream, when he saw it. The exact same layout in his dream. The worst thing was he heard a low growl from down the hall. He knew what was happening. He was being hunted.

He ran through the halls, hearing growls from behind him. He dared not look back at the risk of being caught. The lights were flickering like crazy, obstructing his vision. He came across a ledge leading into complete darkness. He looked back in horror, seeing a six-legged demon with no arms. This must be some sort of devil. It was holding a dead Growly, who had been cut open and its intestines spelling "YOUR TIME HAS COME"

Archie screamed out in terror, falling back into the abyss. He looked behind to see Thorn had landed in a bed of spikes at the bottom. Archie was plummeting towards them and screamed when he hit the spikes, waking up in a different place.

He was comforted by the fact he had not seen the deaths of his beloved Pokemon, and had instead woken up back in Hoenn. Furthermore, his house. It was all great, except Growly wasn't there and his door was locked. He thought he had simply gone outside and locked it somehow to protect Archie.

But he was wrong. There was a smell of smoke from his room, so he went back upstairs to find his house was going up in flames! He ran back down, actively trying to open the door. He eventually gave up and jumped through a ground floor window just as his house collapsed from the flames. He saw every other house on fire, and in the middle was the six-legged being, crushing a house underfoot. Everyone who lived their was dead with their intestines hanging out, including their Pokemon.

Archie could feel himself losing his mind. Slowly but surely, he would go crazy eventually. Hoping to wake up properly, He ran into one of the blazing houses. There was a searing pain all over his body, and after two minutes of the demon just watching him burn, he woke up.

Once again, he woke up, but locked in a chair. If the rest of this dream was just disturbing, this was a downright nightmare. In front of him was a table, and in the other chairs around it their was Growly, Thorn, Roger, Maxie, Roxanne, and Jacob, smiling bloody smiles.At the end of the table was the beast, laughing at his mental torment. Archie could feel himself slipping away. He screamed, waking up back in the real world.

He was sitting in a hospital bed, with his Pokemon and roger sitting next to him. "He's awake!" Roger shouted, hugging him tightly. He took a moment to recollect what had happened. He had been mentally tortured by a demon, and barely got away with his sanity. From the corner of the room he saw Thorn hyperventilating into a paper bag and Growly thankfully alive and well too. The braviary was also there, looking over him. Roger sat back down and explained "So, I was taking a boat over here, when I saw a bird and it's flock carrying you over here! It seemed to understand you were in trouble or something. Pretty cool, right?" Archie lent over to Thorn, patting him on the back. It just felt nice to be back in the world again.

Author's note: from now on I think I may take the story in a more innocent direction. Also, if you think the protagonist should catch any particular kind of Pokémon, say so in the comments and I'll consider it. Happy Halloween!


	8. Dewford Shenanigans

Note: the first chapter will be the ending to the last chapter, as previously stated.

Archie had finally woken up from his horrid nightmare, finding himself in a hospital room overlooking the sea. Roger and his Pokemon were there as well, with Thorn rapidly breathing into a paper bag, Growly sitting beside him and Roger giving him a hug around the neck. From what he had been informed about, he had been carried over by a female Braviary when it saw him get hurt and was now anxiously looking over at him from inside the room. It was fairly big, and private as well. Archie wished that moment could last forever.

His bliss was only extended when a nurse came in, explaining how he had some spinal injuries and was ready to return home. Archie jumped at this chance, immediantly leaving the room and dashing outside. He could finally escape the mistake that was a Pokemon journey, and could go back to a normal life with a coupe extra friends, Thorn and Roger.

He ran outside, still with some minor back pains. Roger darted after him, being pushed over midway by Growly, determined to never let him come to harm again. He picked himself up, still dashing as fast as he could. The Braviary followed after them in an attempt to have praise for rescuing the boy, cawing wildly. Finally, Thorn was left in the room alone, unknowing of what was going on as he had buried his face inside the bag. It slowly lifted its head and screamed, dashing after everyone.

Archie was now on his way to a leaving ferry he had spotted. If he, his Pokemon and Roger could jump on in time, he would be able to get back to his old life of peace. Growly came speeding in, aware of his trainer's intentions and scooped him up onto his back, leading him back to the center where he could be safe. The Braviary swooped down, cawing even louder this time at the duo. Roger had sent out Pidgeotto to chase after Braviary. It didn't notice, as it was too busy trying to receive attention. Roger had been caught in the front of the commotion, and ran away from the stampede, already feeling Growly's breath on his back. Roger screamed, sending a message to Thorn that his trainer was in that direction. He ran towards them, knocking over nearly a whole plaza of people before grabbing onto Growly's tail and being flung around like a rodeo.

In all the madness, Archie barely saw a team Magma helicopter trailing behind them, and it launched something out of the side that Archie had heard about before somewhere in a book about war machines. "MISSILE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs which provoked more chaos between everyone. People were running from the scene as Archie and Growly sprinted away as fast as they could, throwing Thorn off into a bush. Pidgeotto and Braviary retreated to the sky, and Roger took cover in the same bush Thorn was now cowering in. The blast was huge, knocking Archie and Growly into the sea, sending Roger running for his life down back alleys with Thorn following suit, and sending The two bird types into a building.

Archie splashed into the water, looking around for his fire-type companion. He saw it sinking much deeper into the water because of its immense weight, and Archie knew he needed to do something. He grabbed Growly by the neck, using his legs to try and push himself and Growly out of the water, but as much as he tried, he always ended up back down even deeper than before. He looked at the poor fire dog's face which was wrought with determination to get back up to land. Archie felt himself losing breath, knowing he only had a few seconds to live before he drowned. He held Growly close, finding his feet were being pushed up by something. He had barely any time to react when he was blasted out of the water onto dry land.

Roger and Thorn sped down an alleyway, barely escaping the blast radius with each step. Roger looked back, seeing a huge ball of flame behind him. He took a left, to which Thorn followed, barely outrunning the blast. The two saw an opening, to which Roger was ecstatic about, and Thorn leaped on a wall, jumped over him and round a corner to escape. Roger ran with all his might, but he felt himself being pushed forward by the explosion. He thought it was over, when Thorn jumped in front of the danger and shielded Roger by taking the hit for him. Once it was over, Thorn stood tall, handing Roger a paper bag and returning to the task of finding Archie.

Braviary and Pidgeotto were slashing against the helicopter with everything they could, but it wouldn't fall an inch. Pidgeotto already had a bit of experience with team Magma helicopters, but this one was different. The rotors were too hard to get off, and the glass was extremely strong, withstanding a load of attacks without even cracking. Braviary grabbed the helicopter, pulling with all its might to bring the helicopter down a bit, and it slowly fell. Pidgeotto charged at the glass with the strongest move it knew, gust, and sent the helicopter flying on a crash course into the seas of Hoenn.

The three groups rejoined outside of Dewford town's gym, and Archie, still wide-eyed, brought it in while patting it's head. Braviary and Pidgeotto looked at each other, congratulating each other in their own language. Roger and Thorn were helping each other stand, as they realised how much trouble they would've been in if they didn't have each other to escape the missile. They ventured into the gym, without saying a word to each other as they all knew everyone's thoughts.

 **Epilouge:Well, I said i'd make this series more innocent but I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
